


Your Frustration: Our Pleasure

by woundmetender



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Shameless Smut, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:40:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28725231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woundmetender/pseuds/woundmetender
Summary: Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak figured out the secret to alleviating stress. At least… that’s what they call it.
Relationships: Oliver Queen & Felicity Smoak, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Comments: 5
Kudos: 112





	Your Frustration: Our Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> To give this some background, I wrote this after being inspired by a rewatch of the show. So, I have a draft of an alternate universe story revolving around these two. If this does well here (I'm in the process of moving my stories across all my writing handles) then I will try to continue that. Enjoy!

Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak became close friends around the fifth time he came to the IT department with a brand new company issued laptop that just refused to turn on. Upon opening said laptop, Felicity used deductive reasoning and informed Oliver technology didn't work when screens were smashed in. With a smile, he explained to her it also didn't work before he decided to _accidentally_ drop it out a window. This had been his second visit within the past three weeks, but fifth within the past two months, so something told her _accidentally_ meant she had a serial killer on her hands. After she accused him of being a literal cyberbully, he asked her out for drinks and they danced around this mutual attraction ever since, pinning it down as a healthy friendship between a male and female every time individuals wanted to pry and ask about it. Perhaps a part of them wanted to believe this and it's why they kept chanting it to themselves to embed this belief they could never have a chance with one another.

They began sleeping together six months later.

It's not like they planned for it. Being as close as they were, they started to notice the stress and frustration they were both under. With Oliver's temper and stubborn streak, it made sense that he used to victimize computers and tablets in the past when they first met. With Felicity's high strung anxiety and practices in perfectionism, she hardly gave her mind a break which in turn hurt her self esteem. So, when Oliver made the noble decision to throw a party with the purpose of easing their nerves, he woke the next morning with his arms wrapped around Felicity's naked body. Of course, they blamed the alcohol. They drank themselves stupid and agreed it'd been a mistake. A mistake that happened two weeks later after that in a supply closet at work after Oliver failed to acquire a business deal with the head of another company. A mistake that happened a few days after _that_ incident on the floor of Felicity's apartment after she had a virus spread across many devices in several departments. 

They recognized the pattern quickly. Their exasperation, stress, and frustration released when they had sexual encounters, but even though they made this revelation, it didn't make them stop. No, on the contrary, with their new found realization, they went to one another more often. They set up a system that went from monthly, bi-weekly, weekly, and then so sporadic they saw each other more than they saw a lot of people in their lives. Maybe they were making excuses… it didn't matter. They just knew it worked.

Oliver's hands clasped in front of him as he shifted more weight onto his elbows on the surface of his desk. His suit jacket had been wrapped at the top of his rolling chair, leaving him in a button up in which he rolled the sleeves down his forearms. Exhaling a deep breath, his eyes shut, shoulders tense in how he held them a little higher than usual. Somehow, his mind cleared of cohesive thought. He couldn't think of a single thing except Felicity, actually. This is how things went now. She never left the recesses of his mind even if he tried to think of anything or anyone else. He didn't necessarily see it as a bad thing, but currently, the trouble of getting his employees higher pay weighed heavily on his entire body. He needed to think of solutions, but instead, he thought of her blonde hair fanned out on his pillows as her back arched into him. The way she gripped at the back of his neck, the way she used such a grip as leverage to attach their lips together despite their desperate need for air. He let out another breath, this one more shaky than the last.

His eyes jolted open from his daydream when his office door swung open. Albert Blau from human resources stepped into the middle of the room and took notice of the way Oliver had sweat across his forehead. From his previous position on his elbows, Oliver leaned a little straighter in his chair and cleared his throat.

"Is there something I can help you with, Albert?" He asked as coolly as he could possibly manage despite his nerves currently being on end. He had a knack for keeping his cool in situations like this.

"Uh, yes, sir. First of all, I'm sorry for barging in here unannounced," Oliver waved him off, "and secondly, I wanted to say good luck in the situation regarding the board of directors' wishes in cutting employee pay." Albert nodded toward Oliver and received a nod right back.

"Thank you… I don't mean to be rude, but is that all you came in here to say?" To be fair, as much as Oliver needed to come up with answers, he didn't need the subject to be brought up. At least not at the moment.

"No… there's a third thing. We've had several written complaints down in HR of gross misconduct in the workplace. Usually we prioritize and rectify employee complaints ourselves, but I thought it'd be worth mentioning to you that more than two people wrote about the same thing. There's belief sexual acts have been committed across the building and we're trying to get to the bottom of it because of its offensive nature. I know that's nothing you need on your plate right now, but there may be terminations soon," he concluded. Albert sighed out and walked towards the door.

Slight embarrassment rose into Oliver's head, but he still stopped Albert. "That's heavy. I'm sure you'll find the culprits.. if any. Thanks for letting me know," he smiled, "Also, could you do me a favor?" He asked.

Albert raised an eyebrow towards him. "I know it's a bit much, but can you close the blinds and lock the door on your way out? I don't think I can handle another circumstance right now." Oliver's lips drew into a tight line with his best efforts. Something had been off about the billionaire, but Albert hadn't had a clue what it could be. Ignoring his odd mannerisms since he entered the office, Albert did as Oliver said and drew the blinds closed. He waved goodbye to Oliver and locked the door before leaving the office altogether as Oliver said "thank you."

And then, he groaned deeply. Leaning fully back into his rolling chair, he locked eyes with currently deep azure that hid under his desk. They closed slowly as pink lips stretched down his exposed shaft teasingly. Felicity had been under the desk for over fifteen minutes now and of course within that time someone had to walk right in. Just to make it more awkward, they had to talk about their gross misconduct in the workplace they already were.. partially ashamed of. It didn't help that her tongue hadn't stopped dragging against his length as Albert had been talking. Regular Felicity would've flipped out at the thought of losing her job for fucking her boss at work, but when she was in this state of mind, she only could think of him. It almost thrilled her knowing they could be caught, usually it being her who would fumble under Oliver's heavy teasing. Being the steadfast woman she was, she also knew opportunity when she saw it. The second she heard the door shut, her mouth wrapped around him again and she sucked on his sensitive head.

"Fuck," he said a little louder than he'd like to admit. His worries immediately vanished as she bobbed her head up and down on him. She'd done this plenty times now to know exactly how to touch him, how fast to go to bring him right to the edge. His head fell backwards, no longer discouraged by the prospect of someone seeing what was happening. He should've closed those damn blinds as soon as he made a call for Felicity to come to his office. It'd been quick for her to hide under his desk and begin to make work of his pants so no one saw, but his eagerness stopped him from making rational decisions. He knew he had to remain stoic throughout the second he looked up and saw the glass of his office windows. He did the best he possibly could up until Albert showed up. Although it'd been terribly awkward and Oliver had to try and stop the heat rising up his neck, he somehow managed to not completely give himself away. He reached down and threaded his hand through Felicity's hair that currently was tied up in a ponytail. He'd been gentle despite his need to pound into her, but he knew how annoyed she'd be with him if he messed up her hair when she needed to get back to work. So he gripped the edge of his desk tightly with one hand and formed a fist on the arm of his chair with the other.

Her hand wrapped around his base started to stroke him in time with the bobs of her head and suddenly it had all become too much. His grip tightened on his desk, certain he'd leave fingertip shaped indents in the wood as he let out another groan. His muscles drew taut, his breath being drawn in, everything in him telling him not to… but he did. Her sweet mouth drove him to his climax, stroking him to completion as he came salty and hot down her throat. He panted as part of his shirt clung to his sweaty chest. Sensitive from his orgasm, it tingled when she licked him clean, his length twitching when she stood up erect and traced her swollen lips with her tongue. They shouldn't have done that, but it did take the tension from him and incinerate it into nothing. He lazily smiled up at her, his breathing finally calming enough for him to speak.

"I think I know who the complaints of gross misconduct are against," he said. As bad as it sounded, she smiled. He liked when she smiled.

"I hope they're brought to justice. Gross misconduct like that in the workplace is… gross." She walked slowly from the desk, amusement filling her tone. As she reached the doorknob, she turned back to look at Oliver.

"Well.. maybe not gross at all." Felicity left his office and Oliver couldn't help but feel like he was on air despite needing to attend to the fact that the company wanted to make pay cuts.

* * *

Two days later, Oliver got a whiff of embezzlement when his accountant asked where ten thousand dollars in stocks went. His solution seemed more clear then, taking this problem to Felicity. This proved a difficult task since the board of directors could've each had offshore accounts and admittedly, it took her longer than she could stomach. It's like the search had almost been over, but she still had trouble getting to the bottom of where the ten thousand went. Oliver's stress shifted itself on top of Felicity's much smaller frame and her hair somehow didn't look as disheveled as she felt it to be. Her concerns and aggravation didn't fall on deaf ears, taking solace in his mansion so the two of them could brainstorm together. It ended up being a string of babbling and pacing on the floor. She took her heels off when the pacing gave her feet a pain, and apologized endlessly when her ranting had finished. They didn't talk like that anymore. Usually when the other caught wind of their frustrations, they made work to strip the other down and get into compromising positions. This time, he listened until she finished and told her everything would be fine. He reassured her, cupped her face, and kissed her forehead.

Then, like a good friend, he ate her out, dropped his pants, and let her ride him per her request as he sat on the edge of his bed.

Normally, he would've left the skirt on, but they'd been fucking with clothes on for the past two weeks and he missed seeing her bare skin. She straddled him naked from the waist down, the only thing covering her breasts being the pale blue bra that matched her underwear on the floor. They both preferred when they were in the comfort of their homes. They didn't feel as rushed like they had been at work or random closets in other places of the city. They could enjoy one another more thoroughly, have all the time in the world to explore and be this close. With that in mind, she was still frantic on top of him, grinding her hips at a fast pace as her hands gripped onto his shoulders tighter and tighter. Her eyes slipped closed as her clit rubbed against him with every roll of her hips, head falling backwards in absolute pleasure. He couldn't help but watch Felicity lost in sensation, not sure how he managed to not finish right then and there. The sight he saw before him, the beautiful sounds she made, he had his senses manipulated every time they engaged in something like this. She moaned his name, her heavy gasps indicating that she was close.

His hands ran up and down her soft thighs at either side of him, one reaching up to push the cups of her bra upwards. He leaned forward and closed his mouth over her right nipple, eliciting an immediate sharp intake of air on her end. His mouth felt warm against her, his tongue teasing the hardened bud to make her squirm where she sat. Her fingers went to the back of his neck, tightening and pressing to the short hair he had there. The entire time he'd been nonchalant, taking his time to work her up when she needed him hard and fast. She tried to establish this with how she moved on top of him, but he wouldn't budge, his body lazily responding to hers with appreciative twitches and low movement of his hips. But she knew what he'd been waiting for. She just wasn't sure if she was ready to drop her pride and beg.

"Oliver," she panted, "I thought.. this was supposed to alleviate my frustrations.. not make them worse… oh god.." she moaned out, not sure how she formed cohesive sentences with his cock buried deep inside of her.

Truth be told, with the teasing he conducted, it teased him too. It's why he saw her words as challenge (but he knew very well she avoided asking for it, he just didn't care and needed her right then and there) and placed his hands on her hips. He took control and began to thrust up into her impossibly deep, his cock hitting a spot within her that had her screaming and begging for more. She sounded so beautiful, so tight around him that she had him groaning as she met him for every hard thrust inside. They came together, falling off that ledge hand in hand with sweat across their bodies. Oliver leaned forward to press his head into her neck, breathing deeply in an effort to catch his breath. She leaned into him for support, her eyes slipping closed as she inhaled and exhaled.

"Still frustrated?" He asked through their panting and she merely shot him a playful glare.

* * *

Felicity found who embezzled money the next day and just like that, the weight of the world had been lifted off her shoulders. Things went swimmingly after that, her smile bright and perky, breezing through every issue someone had with the way their computers weren't working. On Oliver's end, he had reports to make to the police and surprisingly, considering the begrudging task, he smiled broadly and kept his tone as even and chipper as his mood. Nothing brought him down and nothing really could. Felicity walked with a pep in her step and Oliver productively got to his duties as owner of the company.

But something was off. Oliver didn't mean to have these kind of thoughts, but he was hoping Felicity had a day of pure stress, hardship after hardship, so she'd come visit him in his office. And her? She had the same thoughts about Oliver, wanting his temper to rise with something so she'd be able to bring him back to earth. Though, they both understood how awful those thoughts had been. They really just wanted the other to be happy at the end of the day, but selfish parts of their psyches couldn't help but let the intrusive thoughts grab a hold of them. Yeah, they had moments where they hung out without reaching to touch each other without any clothes, but things changed the second they became intimate. They craved one another, sought each other out after and called it nothing but stress relief, a break from their busy lives. But to Oliver and Felicity, they both knew well there had been more between them than the label of distraction.

It's exactly with this knowledge they've always had that pushed Oliver to open his door to go and find Felicity in the IT department, but stopped in his tracks to see she stood there with her hand raised. She planned on knocking, but plans changed the second the door swung open to reveal the start of his grin on his recognizing expression. She returned the smile, dimples flashing as she looked up at his towering form. Without a word, he stepped aside and she took the invitation immediately. Fortunately for them, it'd been the end of the day so the only people in the building were them, and a few janitors. Still, he locked the door and didn't bother touching his already closed blinds from their last rendezvous.

"Ah, locking the door. Planning on keeping me prisoner?" She asked, a little nervous with how she walked towards his desk. She leaned against it, sitting on it only slightly as her hands at either side of her rested on its edge.

He noticed the way her hair framed her face today, the ponytail that held up her hair nowhere to be seen so it sat nicely just past her shoulders. Golden curls he wanted nothing more than to touch and caress.. and pull and tug. The red shirt currently hugging her torso had been too short for the outfit. He knew very well of a lot of her shirts being cropped. They were long enough to tuck into a high pencil skirt, but without the skirt, they showed her toned stomach. It baffled him how he could stand there and think of her body this way but keep a calm demeanor. His eyes scanned her legs, skin practically glowing as she stood there.

"You got me," he spoke softly as his hands went to his pockets. He took a step closer, his expression remaining gentle. "I had the cuffs ready, too." A foot of distance laid between them.

She searched his eyes for a bluff, anything in the deep cerulean, but she found nothing. Despite this, she laughed nervously, her head tilting downwards. He, however, did not laugh. His lips remained a soft line.

"Listen, Oliver.. I actually had a great day today," she said. He didn't budge, stepping closer, enough where she could smell his cologne.

"Me, too." That's not something she expected. The yearning of needing him to say he needed her, it shot up her spine and she almost felt disappointment flood her system. They'd had sex two days ago on Wednesday, but she already wanted more. The dull ache between her legs intensified, somehow spiking since she knew she couldn't have him.

"Well… that's a bummer." She said out loud, meaning to keep that to herself. Her eyes closed as she mentally scolded herself. Reaching up, she tucked strands of her behind her ears. "That's.. not what I meant. I'm glad you're happy. I want you to be happy. It's just… I don't know." Describing her current war with herself proved harder than anticipated.

The turmoil etched on her face told Oliver she wrestled with the same desires he did, with the same wrongful thoughts. "You know, you can talk to me. We've always been able to talk about what's going on in our heads." He shadowed her now, unaware of his legs closing the distance between them. He looked down at her, dangerously close. "Why can't we now?"

A loaded question. She looked down at her lap. "We started coming to each other and usually if we said what was on our minds, it'd be frustration and agitation. Everything changed when we started doing something about it." She smiled fondly at the memory.

"But, Felicity, it was never either of our responsibilities to try and cure each other of our worries. Did you ever stop and think about the underlying reasons we couldn't stop?" He was still so soft in his tone. This hadn't been an argument. This hadn't even been confusion. He just needed to know if she thought about this as much as he did.

"I did everyday after you pushed me into a supply closet. Which was not very romantic, by the way. The broom falling scared the hell out of me and you laughed at me as you were inside me!" Her slightly scolding voice drew a slight chuckle from Oliver. Her once nervous self relaxing.

"You bring that up a lot. I'm beginning to think you're bitter." He smiled at her, putty in her hands and she didn't even know it.

"For a split second, I thought you used me. I thought you used me to calm your nerves and run to sex as an unhealthy coping mechanism. And then I quickly debunked that because I knew you just wanted to feel me again. I knew it because I wanted to be with you again even though I knew it was wrong." She laughed humorlessly to herself. "I think I was just afraid to admit it. If you didn't feel the same, it would've hurt. But I felt like you did. I hoped you felt the same, but I still didn't say anything. Why ruin a great thing?" Felicity stopped and sighed, heaving a heavy breath through parted lips.

This hadn't been the talk he was expecting. It took a heavier turn and now he had to face feelings he pushed away and labeled as something else. "Felicity… ever since I met you, I felt myself drawn to you. Yeah, I was attracted to you, but I could talk to you like no other person. My stress faded in your presence. Does it really make sense that I suddenly needed sex to cope with my nerves?" She looked up at him, curiosity in her eyes. "I lied to myself and tried to make myself believe that this thing we had going was because we both needed to ease the tension of our demanding lives. But I knew exactly how much I wanted to be intimate with you. It just scared me since I didn't think _you'd_ feel the same." He ran a hand at the back of his head.

"I came to your apartment feeling like a shitty person because I never wanted you to feel like I took advantage of you. I was gonna come clean and tell you exactly how I felt, but you looked so tired and irritated… when you said you _needed_ me… I couldn't say no." He brought his hands down to envelope hers. They always did fit in his so easily.

"Then I got carpet burn on my lower back. You really should be more careful." They both laughed this time, tension seeping out of the air as it always did. "I think we've both known how much we wanted each other. It was just easier to justify what we were doing with bullshit excuses. Saying it was one thing didn't complicate it." Cupping her cheeks, he planted a kiss on her nose. He used the opportunity to tilt her chin up.

"I'm tired of excuses. Let's just say what we mean from now on." She nodded and he brought a kiss to her lips.

"Does that mean you won't need me to help with your stress anymore? I do enjoy distracting you."

He paused for a moment. "I think this means we can do _that_ anytime we want now. Frustration be damned." He attached his lips to hers and she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. His head tilted to one side to accommodate his need to kiss her deeper.

He was rather surprised when she broke the kiss to talk. "By the way, we should stop having sex at work. I don't wanna.. offend anyone else." She sheepishly said.

"Alright, deal. It's going to be hard, but at least we have my house." He began to place kisses against her neck and her hand reached up to rest on his shoulder.

"Someone's being demanding," she murmured, trying to ignore the chills currently travelling up her spine.

"Not demanding, just hopeful." He grinned at her neck without stopping his lips touching her sensitive skin. He quickly found her pulse point, planting a peck there before suckling onto the spot. It was a good thing she was leaning against his desk because she felt her knees go weak.

"Actually, can we do it here just one last time. I have a request," she stated as a matter of factly. He chuckled, his head coming up to her level to look at her in the eyes.

"And what's that?" Her smile faded, expression a tad more intense than before.

"We never did it on this desk…" her voice trailed off, teeth coming down on her bottom lip. It's odd how tight his pants suddenly felt. He was sure he was hard for a while now, but he recognized it more when he strained against his zipper.

"That's not a request," he hungrily responded. Though, he knew exactly what she was getting at.

"You're right, it was more of an observation." She smiled again, knowing she had him right where she wanted him.

"I think we can change that. On one condition." His eyes had darkened to a royal blue now, head muddled with the same lust he had when her deceptively long legs walked into his office.

"That condition being?"

"You go to dinner with me after." Yeah, they'd had dinner plenty of times, but she still felt inclined to question him.

"You mean… like a date?" She asked like the first time he asked her for drinks.

"Yes… like a date." Except the first time she asked it, he said no, like two friends hanging out. She liked this answer a lot better.

"You drive a hard bargain, but you, Oliver Queen, are a master negotiator. You, conditionally, have yourself a date." She pecked his cheek sweetly despite the content of their makeshift deal. She would've said yes even if sex was off the table. It was really a bonus for the both of them. Everybody won. Well, except for HR.

He kissed her hard after that. She lit a flame under him that only she could light. His tongue traced her lips, a silent ask for entrance she quickly obliged to. The pink muscle explored her mouth, meeting her tongue as they fought for dominance. His won out, but solely because of Oliver's strong will being the yin to her need to submit to him. She moaned against his lips, the vibration on his mouth jolting his craving even further. He reluctantly travelled away from her plump lips to resume his previous journey to the column of her neck. Kisses rained down on her skin, her head turning away enough for him not to have a single ounce of trouble. He nipped at her, growled low in his throat when she let out a soft noise. No one had this effect on him like her. He sucked lightly on a spot on her neck that he knew she couldn't resist. He was right in his assumptions, feeling her hands grip his shoulders tightly as she let out a breathy exhale.

"Felicity," he whispered to her neck. She made a soft "hmm?" noise in response. "Look at me." His lips had to detach themselves from her neck, much to her chagrin, but she listened to him, meeting the intense gaze of his strong eyes.

"I want to fuck you over this desk," he said with a pause, his voice deep enough for her to part her lips, "I want to bend you over and I want to fuck you in this skirt." His lewd words went straight to her core, her thighs squeezing together as if that would alleviate some of the ache he himself created. She felt herself unconsciously nodding her head, a little speechless just as she always got when Oliver implemented an explicit use of his words.

"Use your words," he said, and he knew just what that did for her. Felicity's awkwardness came as second nature. When he dared her to stray away from it or be just as bold as him, it heightened her senses and made her wetter.

"Yes, please," she softly said. She wasn't sure why she added the 'please' but she knew it affected him very much for him to capture her lips in a searing kiss.

It was her turn to break their connection this time. She pecked his lips one last time before she turned around, went around the desk, and bent over without waiting for him to ask her to. She needed him as soon as possible and it's a hint he took well since he let his body hover over hers immediately to place kisses onto the side of her neck. Her feet went apart to spread her legs as much as the tight skirt she wore would let her. It'd been a vulnerable position, most of her weight being on the desk itself as she rested her elbows on top of it in her anticipation. Her participation in this arrangement was limited, but she didn't mind because the thought of Oliver having his way with her intrigued her to no ends. His hand came down hard on her ass in the air, the sting melting away into a burning pleasure when he grabbed at the sore flesh immediately after. Felicity bit her knuckle, his warm hand being the soothing force behind the sting he caused. Yet, she craved more. She didn't get another slap to her backside, but instead, she felt the fabric of her skirt being lifted up. She felt more exposed than anything at this moment, feeling so powerless to his touch.

As he hiked the black fabric up enough over her hips, he placed his hand on her right thigh to spread her legs wider. She happily complied, a gasp coming from her mouth when his fingers prodded at her entrance. His thick, calloused digits glided up and down her panty covered center. He made a hum of approval when he saw she had crimson underwear to match her dark red shirt. He wondered if Felicity had a bra to match, but it's not something he dwelled on—he could find that out after their date if she let him. What intrigued him more was the fact that she was soaking wet. His fingers slipped under the lace covering her core and he slid his index finger deep inside of her. She couldn't help it now, moaning loudly at the sudden intrusion. He pumped in and out of her tight channel, adding a second finger when he felt her walls slightly give way to him. She'd been so relaxed and well lubricated that he had little to no trouble. And as for Felicity herself? Oliver played her like a finely tuned guitar. Every expert thrust and touch he gave elicited a noise more sinful than the last. It'd been pure music to his ears.

"Oliver, please…" she moaned out. Her walls clenched around his fingers, desperate for anything he'd give her. "Please, fuck me." She begged, her eyes lulling closed.

He wanted to tell her to be patient, but he wanted her just as much as (if not more than) she wanted him. He couldn't deny her even if he tried. Slipping his fingers out of her, she lamented at the loss, a whine coming from her mouth out of desperation. This position always did this to her. It's exactly why he chose it. He sucked his fingers clean of her sweet wetness, sliding the zipper down of his slacks to free himself. He'd been rock hard the moment she bent over, his eyes immediately looking her over. Stepping forward, he steadied one hand on her hip and the other on his throbbing length as he guided himself to her entrance. His hand only came off her hip to move her underwear aside, sliding the tip of himself into her body. She tried to stay as relaxed as she could, but she always had trouble adjusting to Oliver's size. It'd been the same for him, her tightness hugging him so snug that he needed a second himself. It didn't help matters that he was so thick and long, but he bottomed out and held still to give her a moment.

Just like she suspected as she always did before penetration, he filled her in more ways than one. The position they currently resided in always pushed him deeper, always had the head of his cock rest against something deep inside that made her squirm. Her lips remained parted open, her head tilting backwards a bit as she gripped him tight. She braced herself, going from elbows to sitting up on her hands in a challenge to hold herself up. He kissed the back of her neck, leaving goosebumps on her skin. This had been the perfect admonition, and yet she still couldn't brace herself for the beginning of his thrusts. In and out, he filled her clenching walls perfectly. The movement had to start off slow for both of their sakes. If he went any faster, he'd risk hurting her _and_ he'd embarrass himself if he came too quickly. While neither of those things never happened (sans the carpet burn on her lower back) he still took precautionary measures.

One hand planted itself next to one of hers on the edge of the desk, the other high on the side of her abdomen. He squeezed the fabric of her shirt much like he squeezed the edge of the desk. She'd been soaking wet around him, making these first glides as easy as she possibly could. _So warm and so wet,_ he thought to himself, groaning as her back arched to slide himself in deeper. Soft sounds fell from her mouth with each intrusion, her breath somehow coating each one as it floated into the air to stroke Oliver's ego. Felicity didn't care. She never held back unless they'd been around people, but even then, it was too difficult of a task. One time his hand had to clamp down on her mouth as he fucked her against a wall in an empty boardroom. Its vast area didn't have much inside besides a long table, rolling chairs, and a projector screen, so her voice echoed out his name. It was a risk since she recalled he had a meeting to host ten minutes later, but they wrote it off as him needing a reprieve from his nervousness.

Something told her he wasn't as nervous as he let on.

A high pitched sound left from her mouth unexpectedly at one particular thrust inside of her. He'd pushed in hard, testing the waters to see if he could go faster. Slow to pull back, he thrusted hard back inside of her tight heat, another high pitched sound coming from her despite herself. He didn't bother to hide the remnants of a smirk from his lips, hitting spots inside of her that made her see stars. He kept this up until her hand fell on top of his, fingers trying to tighten their hold.

"Fucking hell, Oliver. I _need_ you. Fuck me harder," she demanded through the shakiest of breaths. What she asked for had been a grand request, but he couldn't deny her even if he tried. He always gave her exactly what she wanted.

A few more lazy adjustments occurred that had her make a noise of frustration before he planted his hands on her hips just underneath the hitched fabric of her black skirt. He pulled her hips into him as he started to pound into her with a purpose of finding the ultimate pleasure they could possibly have. His pressure increased steadily, hips pummeling against her ass as her moans became more and more frequent. "Yes", "Right there", "Fuck me", "Oh God", and "Oliver" were among the words he could make out from her voice increasing in volume. Normally he would've taken a measure to try and quiet her down, but he loved hearing her fall apart. He did that. He caused that. As his ego swelled with pride, as did something else. His cock grew as he fucked Felicity harder and harder, groaning himself to match her vocalizations. He called her name, growling low in his throat when she pushed her hips back against him to touch balls deep inside of her. Her world turned on its head, the zipper of his slacks scratching her ass in a soothing, steady cadence. She tried to push herself up with the leverage of her hands on his desk. Her back arched, her head was thrown back, her hair flew in a glorious flip that Oliver had to witness from behind. Everything came together wonderfully. Neither of them stood a chance.

She came hard around his cock, tightening around him as her entire body shook with her release. He'd been rubbing at a spot the entire time he pounded into her, so as she came with a scream of his name, her clit throbbed leaving every portion of her physiognomy keenly sensitive. Her orgasm triggered his, his hips stuttering and his mind halting when he felt the way she gripped his length even tighter than before. Spilling into her, his biceps practically vibrated as he groaned out, stilling while he was still buried deep inside. He probably would've fell forward had he not been using the desk to lean on which was remarkably sturdy underneath their leaning weights.

They took a few minutes to catch their breaths, his lips pressing and stamping kisses into the back and side of her neck. Sliding out of her, he took a step back to admire her current state. There she was, Felicity Smoak bent over his desk, skirt bunched above her hips, underwear sitting uneven, legs still spread but visibly shaking, pussy glistening with both of their release, all while she tossed him a sheepish look over her shoulder. Her skin was tinted a deep rosy pink, flustered beyond words. He always loved the sight of her after, always ensuring she _looked_ properly fucked as much as he ensured she _was_ properly fucked. He felt his cock twitch at the sight, desire rising in him again, but he tucked his sensitive length away to help her steady herself to her feet.

She adjusted her skirt on wobbly legs, not sure how she was standing at this point, but she managed it every time. Just as she thought she was going to fall due to her own clumsiness (or perhaps the sex feeling her lighter than air) she fell into his arms and looked up at him. His smile was contagious, one coming on her lips.

"You owe me a dinner date," he said as they stared at each other.

"You're a man of your word," she responded, her voice a bit hoarse from how much she had just used it. "And I'm a woman of mine. Let's eat."

To have dinner with her excited him, but be would've rather had her legs spread so he could eat something else. He told her this on the way to the restaurant just to see her go red and she didn't fail to deliver, her hand smacking him across the suave chest. Despite this, their date had gone incredibly well without any mentions of sex.

They just talked and laughed… and it had been perfect.

He drove her home and their kiss goodnight only remained a kiss goodnight. As tempting as the pull of his tie was, he was fine with leaving his desire untouched to end their wonderful night. They both went to bed, hopeful they'd have a next date. Their hopes were answered of course; he asked her out the next day over text to watch a movie the following day while he stopped by his office to pick up his laptop he left behind. As he went around his desk, he noticed one of the drawers sticking out. Opening such drawer made him suck a breath in. Felicity's underwear sat nicely in his empty drawer. It made for a nice excuse to speed to her apartment, walk in, hand them back, and then lift her to her bedroom. When they finished, they fell asleep in each other's arms. When they awoke, they joined each other in the shower, but didn't have sex. They enjoyed each other's company, kissing under the shower's hot spray. Eventually they got out and got dressed, Oliver putting on clothes he had left other nights that she had washed for him. They cooked happily, laughed during breakfast, laughed during lunch, and laughed during dinner. At some point, Oliver woke up again with Felicity in his arms. They'd fallen asleep on the couch talking and it was then he realized something. Not that he wanted to always wake up with Felicity in his arms, but that he had this want since the first time she did.

They never saw that movie.


End file.
